


What a twist...

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: 9 movie, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Madara had transferred Sakura and Naruto into the parallel universe where Kiba is a crazy cat-lover and Hinata is a naughty wench. And that's okay. But surviving sexual advances from Uchiha and knowing that you were the one that wanted them... Screw it.





	What a twist...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вот это поворот...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402477) by Цветущий Мадао. 



> I'm sorry for mistakes in advance, this is my first translation into English, but anyway, I hope you'd like this russian fanfic.

"Menma, it's for you!" Kushina's voice came out from the hallway, but Naruto didn't even rise a head: friends of some Menma are not his, so let them and Madara with his damn genjutsu go to hell.  
"Menma, do you hear me?" The long-haired women in a deep-green apron barked, but got no responce, "This Menma..." she sighed tiredly and gave charming apologetic smile to dark-haired boy in front of her. There were hints of sadness and displeasure on his face.   
"Can I?.." he asked and passed by dumbfounded Uzumaki, not waiting for permission.   
Kushina looked blank for a minute, but then she gave a shrug of her thin shoulders and came to the kitchen.   
"What's wrong with Menma?" she was wondering as she put the kettle on the stove, "He was so welcoming and friendly... And how he was elated when Uchiha agreed to date him! Do you remember?" The gentle smile appeared on her lips as she reverted her son floating on the cloud.   
"Maybe they had a quarrel, ha?" Namikadze guessed, riveting all his attention to the newspaper. He wanted grandchildren, so he didn't really approve the son's choice, but he had to put up with this: it's Menma, he won't change his mind no matter how hard you ask.   
Uchiha crossed the hall with a swagger, going towards to the end, right to the closed door of blue-eyed boy. Naruto shuddered in alarm as he heard closing steps.   
"Menma, open the door!" Brunette demanded whiningly, hardly stamping his foot. The blonde usually fullfilled his wish once Sasuke behaved like a drama queen. But nobody was going to open the door not in one minute, nor even ten. Dark-haired boy had begun to worry so he sat on his knees and peered into the keyhole, hoping to see what's the important thing that blonde was busy with or was he even alive. But he wasn't the first: blue iris examined the situation out of his room, watching in the hole.   
Once the dark pupil appeared, Naruto almost squealed; he didn't expect such a dead giveaway.   
The boys didn't stare down through the door for long: Uchiha became tired of waiting.   
"Open the door", he asked as calm as he could.  
"No", he got an immediate reply.   
"Screw you..." Uchiha hissed, "Why?"  
Naruto gulped. It was so strange to see always gloomy teme that talkative and polite. The real Sasuke wouldn't be ceremonius: he would destroy a door without any talking.   
"What's the point?" The blonde asked piteously, silently asking gods to instil fake-Uchiha the thought "To spit, to swear, and to go away".  
"Are you kidding?" The brunette uttered a whinge as he was nervously tapping the door, "Why the hell have you been chasing me for three months, darned suicidal blackmailer? Or are you acting like this after the last night?"  
The whole nature of Naruto tensed up with every other boy's sentence. What a suicidal blackmailer? What night?..  
"By the way, does it hurt?" Uchiha asked cherishingly.   
"What's exactly supposed to hurt?.." Uzumaki asked carefully, feeling the shivering down the spine as he was struck with a horrible conjecture.  
"Menma, stop playing dumb!" Sasuke turned nasty, but the other one jumped from the door as it was cursed.   
'Damn Madara!' Uzumaki almost cried out, pressing a hand to the chest, where the violently pumping heart was going to burst.   
The patience of dark-haired boy had come to the end: the blond's door departed into small and not this small thinnings with a great crash.   
  
Kushina hardly dodged out spurtling boiling-water from the cup, and it safely poured over laminated flooring that was polished by the housewifely hand.   
"Oh, it started", Minato snorted phlegmatically, licked his finger and turned over the page of his newspaper.   
"Maybe we go and check?" Uzumaki suggested, bashfully looking at the puddle under her feet, "You know, for security".  
Namikadze drastically shaked his head and grinned cunningly.   
"Let them sort things out by themselves".  
Yes, let them break up, and then Menma would understand that boys are jerks and would have none of them.  
  
Naruto squeaked chokingly and shrinked into tiny embryo, wishing to vanish so Uchiha doesn't see him.   
'God, what am I supposed to do?' He began to toss panickingly, starting to shake frankly.   
"Menma..." Brunet hissed threatingly and extrated the rose out of hell knows where. Uzumaki gulped. It's not rocket science to figure out where it will be thrusted in in a few seconds...  
The tall figure, who was decked out in a silky shirt with a high collar upon a dark T-shirt and tight-fitting pants, was moving right towards the blonde; as he got to the goal, he leaned over the blue-eyed boy, eclipsing him with a bodeful shadow.   
"Hello", Uzumaki blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, chuckling nervously.   
He was handed out a rose and with gentle smile and quiet "Idiot" he was kissed in the cheek.  
"Hello, honey", as if nothing has happened, Uchiha gave beams of good and gentle looking to the blue-eyed boy.   
Saying he was shocked would mean to say nothing. Watching so many emotions and feelings on Sasuke's face is too much for unhardened mind.   
What's going on here? What the hell, bloody anonymous Menma? Have you perverted the brunette? What the most important is **how**?!  
Uchiha watched a stuporous blonde aggrievedly. He was wondering too what's going on and why so much reaction on a simple buss in the cheak. Not the first kissing... Even more...  
"Menma?" He snapped his fingers in front of Uzumaki's nose. No reaction.   
"I am not Menma", blue-eyed spat out automatically, feeling that eternal growing fire makes him redder. Screw it to Madara. Uzumaki'll reveal himself, and let things rip. And spit at pretty painful beating from Sakura that are awaiting him in the near future.   
Uchiha clicked his tongue, cursing his boyfriend's imagination.   
"And who are you today?" he curioused caustically, "Remembering the last time you were the maniac who rapes the flies".  
The brunette has gotten a strange look, and Naruto took a note to check a weed in Menma's room.   
"I am Naruto", the blonde just replied, staring at fake-Sasuke.   
The brunette clicked his tongue again.  
"And you have gone to Orochimaru and have been revenging your brother for three years", Uzumaki gave a summary fuzzily.   
The dark-haired decided to look for colitas in garner of Menma as well. Also, the brunette fully examined his boyfriend's expression, searching for signs of dementedness. His cold palm was placed on blonde's forehead: it seems there was no temperature.   
"Aren't you tired of playing fool?" Uchiha asked tiredly as he sat on a bed next to Naruto and lay a hand on his waist.   
Uzumaki made a hiccup and blushed again.   
It's just a delirious dream that lasted too long. Maybe he should stop thinking of returning Sasuke back to Konoha for days and nights and start to take calmatives as Tsunade demanded.  
"I'm not fooling", Uzumaki grumbled touchily towards the glitch, who was created because of Madara's will, and tried to slip out of genjutsu brunette's embrace, but pale thin fingers grasped the fabric of his T-shirt even harder.   
"You won't go anywhere", Sasuke whispered coquettishly and leaned in for a kiss.   
The second kiss from the fake, but still Uchiha, was too much for Naruto and he, not resisting the stars flying in his head, fell insensible on the dark-haired's chest.   
Sasuke just thought that Menma stopped playing the ape, so he nuzzled close to him with smooching, but Naruto's body showed no signs of being alive.   
"Menma? Menma!" The brunette shook shoulders of a breathless carcass, but as he saw the futility of his actions, he screamed, calling Kushina, doctors, Kami-sama and everyone he could remember.   
"What happened?" The long-haired woman ran on Sasuke's crying, then she gasped and ran back to the kitchen for a husband.   
"Honey, Menma is ill!" She squalled, hitting rock bottom.   
Buzzer of ambulance, the hospital, a doctor from the operating theatre who says "My condolences" - all of it had flashed before her eyes.   
Namikadze darted off at top speed, throwing a newspaper at the floor. When he ran into Kushina in the doorway and saw her white, like a chalk, face, he rushed to the blonde posthaste, promising himself to snap Uchiha's neck if he has done something to his boy.   
"Son!" He literally pulled the insentient boy out of brunette's hug and started to shake him hard.   
Meanwhile Kushina was running rampant the house looking for sal-ammoniac and when she found it in a box in the bathroom, she rushed to Menma.  
"You are so young yet!" Minato was sobbing, slapping the cheeks on his face that have three lines each.   
It affected, but not for long. Naruto surfaced from the dark whirlpool and barely opened one eye, but when he saw Uchiha he passed out again. He didn't react on his father's slapping that grew harder, and his body surely didn't give a damn about cotton ball soaked with sal ammoniac in his nose. 

  
  
  



End file.
